Always There, Always Watching
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: Integra has grown older, but she hasn't lost an ounce of her beauty.


**Always There, Always Watching **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Notes**: Hints at spoilers for the last few volumes of Hellsing, but it's more of a "blink and you'll miss it" thing. Besides, if you're not familiar with the series, you'll not understand it anyway XDD. Valuable concrit would be appreciated?

....

Integra has grown older, but she's not lost an ounce of her beauty, Alucard thinks as his eyes (which have seen so much) roam over her sleeping form, taking in every detail that is so essentially her.

He has it all memorised: the slim yet feminine build of her body, the edgy features of her face, and her hair which spills over the pillow like weed shooting out of the ground.

The only thing missing right now to perfect the image of Integra is the cigar sticking out of her mouth, and her hardened, no-nonsense gaze fixed on him - stern enough to make the most confident soldier whimper before her (not him though, never him).

No, Alucard wasn't lying when he told Walter that he had considered his old body beautiful. And he had thought Walter beautiful, worthy in the way he'd so nobly aged – until that fool (just like Anderson) had gone and thrown it all away_ (his life, his pride, his humanity – his everything). _

She shifts in bed, and Alucard wonders if it's because of the open window – it is stormy outside - or his presence. It doesn't matter either way because as long as she doesn't wake up, he doesn't have anything to fear (and it's not fear that binds Alucard to her). And the only thing he fears is that he won't be able to look at her like this once she wakes up, because then all peace will be thrown out of the proverbial window.

Integra doesn't shift as he glides closer to her, nor does she do anything as his lips graze ever so gently over her neck; he smells the odour of strawberry shampoo, hears the blood pumping in her veins and – licking his teeth – he wonders what it tastes like, knowing that her virgin blood would probably invigorate him (not that he'd dare to suck her dry, of course).

Alucard chuckles, and shifting closer to the bed, prepares to k-

But then he feels the cool sensation of metal against his forehead. Looking down, Alucard meets Integra's cold stare. Her fingers are on the barrel of the gun – ready to fire. "I wasn't aware that you were awake, Master."

She lowers her gun, but continues observing Alucard as he moves to the further end of the room, situating himself beside the open window, where cold gusts of wind whip through his black hair. He doesn't say anything, waiting for her to make the next move in this little chess game of theirs.

"Alucard," she intones quietly and way too calmly _(her calmness ... it's like that of a tightrope-walker's, dangling high up in the air and taking a deep breath before taking the plunge – down, down ... God knows where),_ " what was it that you were trying to accomplish right now?"

His mouth widens to a grin, aware that Integra knows the answer already. Knowing that, even if he's older – so much older than her, he can't morph into any of his ghoulish forms before her. She'd be able to slice through his shield, dispelling any of his fantastic illusions without batting an eyelid. Simply because, unlike anyone else, she knows what (and who) he is. "Worshipping you, Countess."

He kneels before her – not unlike a knight before his fair lady, offering her his heart and eternal protection - until the ties which bind them dissolve (but Alucard won't allow that because he's pledged himself to her with his entire soul – and even if she dies one day, he'll be sure to follow her).

She's sitting up in bed, just looking at him. "You sentimental fool."

And then, instead of telling him to shut his mouth or aiming a bullet at his head (which she knows, as well as he does, won't do him any permanent bodily harm), Integra smiles – just smiles, and shakes her head. "Then, like a dutiful and caring servant, let me rest, Alucard."

He smiles back, and bows. "As you wish, my Master."

_(And, like a guardian angel, he keeps watch over her). _

--


End file.
